1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for preventing water from flowing out from a pipeline and flowing into the pipeline. More specifically, this invention relates injection material exhibiting fluidity and hardenability. A liner for applying the method to water leakage prevention is also presented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the known methods for preventing water leakage into and out from pipelines used for sewers, water supply and electric cables involves the injection of a material exhibiting fluidity and hardenability into the ground surrounding a leaking portion of a pipe from the inside of the pipe, so that the leaking portion is stopped up by the injected material.
According to this known method, the inside of the pipe is partitioned by partitioning means into a space corresponding to the leaking portion and another space. An injection material is supplied to the space corresponding to the leaking portion, injected around the pipe from the leaking portion, and hardened.
In the prior art, however, there is a risk that the injected material may flow backward into the pipe if the partitioning means is removed from the pipe before the injected material has hardened, thereby requiring a large amount of an agent for accelerating the solidification of the injected material to be added to that material in order to prevent reflux of the injected material into the pipe.